official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Longview, Texas
Longview is a city in and the county seat of Gregg County, Texas. The population of the city is 80,455. It serves as one of the two major hubs of East Texas, along with Tyler. Companies with significant presence in Longview are Eastman Chemical and Trinity Rail Group and Consolidated Electrical Distributors; communities stimulating the city and metro area are LeTourneau University, Kilgore College, and the University of Texas at Tyler's Longview University Center. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 55.11% White (44,338) 23.15% Black or African American (18,625) 18.79% Hispanic or Latino (15,117) 2.95% Other (2,375) 15.7% (12,631) of Longview residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Longview has average to above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 46 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 5.73 murders a year. Pokemon See the Gregg County page for more info. Fun facts * In July 1919, a reporter for The Chicago Defender was in Longview looking into the mysterious death of a black man named Lemuel Walters. An armed white mob attacked a home where the reporter, S.L. Jones, was staying and attempted to batter their way in. A gunfight began between the attackers and the men in the house. Eventually, Jones made a getaway. The white men then began to burn buildings in the black section of the town. * Methvin coined the name of the town when he stated, "What a long view!" from his home. In June 1871, Longview was incorporated as the first town in Gregg County. * After World War II Longview's population grew from 24,502 to 40,050 in 1960, its growth fueled by migration from rural Gregg County and the annexation of Greggton and Spring Hill. * In October 2007, Longview was recertified as a Texas Urban Main Street City. There are 89 cities in the Texas Main Street Program, 10 of them are Urban Main Street Cities. In December 2007, Longview was awarded the "Certified Retirement Community" designation by the Texas Department of Agriculture through its "Go Texan" initiative. Longview was also included in 2007 in the "Top 100 Best Cities for Young People." * Longview is one of several cities in East Texas that serves as a center for the "patent troll" industry, due to a perception that the United States District Court for the Eastern District of Texas is a favorable venue for patent infringement plaintiffs. * Longview has no shortage of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, a satellite campus of the East Texas Battle Academy, Longview Mall and some other shopping centers, plenty of big retail names, fast food and chain restaurants, some sports complexes, plenty of public battle fields, a bit of contest halls and showcase theaters, plenty of local restaurants and businesses, Kid's Station, The Challenge at Oak Forest, Pinecrest Country Club, plenty of hotels/motels, Super 1 Foods, Goodwill, Lear Park, some auto parts places and car dealerships, Aldi, Walgreens, a cinema, and some other things. Category:Texas Cities